Old Kingdom
The Old Kingdom is the third period of time during the campaign in . The player develops numerous cities and outposts, as well as constructs many of Egypt's historical monuments. Briefing Background This campaign covers a large portion of Egyptian history, with the creation of 3 famous monuments and ruling under a number of famous pharaoh's. The first mission is a choice between the creation of a stone-quarrying industry in the first Cataract of the Nile, or defending the trading caravans to import Ebony for the kingdom. In Saqqara, the second mission of the campaign, you get to construct the first pyramid: the Stepped Pyramid. The mission also introduces the concept of farming using the meadow and linen embalming at a Mortuary, along with burial provisions. After Saqqara, you can either choose to build another Stepped Pyramid at Meidum, or you can create a fresh outpost in Sinai at Serabit Khadim to mine copper and gems for the kingdom. Serabit Khadim comes under strong invasions from Canaanite and Bedouin soldiers and can be challenging, but Medium features smaller invasions from the Libyan's trying to disrupt the building projects in Egypt. After the completion of either mission, you get to either push the borders south again at Buhen, or you can build the Bent Pyramid at South Dahshur. For people wanting to improve their military skills, Buhen is an excellent choice to do so: for those focusing on peaceful missions, consider South Dahshur, as it gives a good base for understanding North Dahshur after it. In North Dahshur, you build the True Pyramid, while defending against some invasions from rival tribes. After the completion of the True Pyramid, you rule under the tyranny of Khufu and must either build a large limestone quarrying industry in Tura, or defend the southern border from Kushite invaders. You then head to Rostja to build Khufu's famous Pyramid Complex and the Sphinx, a long effort that pays off in the long run. Under Userkaf's rule, you will be building a Sun Temple, but the location you choose is up to you: again, you may go for the more martial option of Bahariya Oasis in the West, or you can go peaceful and build one in the Nile Delta. Bahariya helps to build your skills for large-scale battles, which helps for the future missions in which invasions are almost inevitable most of the time, whereas Djedu helps to build skills in large city development under cramped conditions. In the final mission, you are to construct an outpost at one of two oases: Dakhla is about the construction of a large-scaled administrative post which will tend to the needs of other cities in Egypt while famine grips the country. For the more martial Pharaoh, Dunqul provides a real challenge of defending Egypt from the Kushites in the south under extremely cramped and limited money conditions. Missions * Mission 8: ** Abu (peaceful) ** Selima Oasis (military) * Saqqara * Mission 10: ** Meidum (peaceful) ** Serabit Khadim (military) * Mission 11: ** South Dahshur (peaceful) ** Buhen (military) * North Dahshur * Mission 13: ** On (peaceful) ** Iunet (military) * Rostja * Mission 15: ** Djedu (peaceful) ** Bahariya Oasis (military) * Mission 16: ** Dakhla Oasis (peaceful) ** Dunqul Oasis (military) 03